barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Dreamtopia
Barbie Dreamtopia is a line that began in 2016. Dreamtopia is an imaginary world created by Barbie's youngest sister, Chelsea. Barbie, Chelsea, and their puppy Honey go on adventures in Dreamtopia. Chelsea imagines people she knows as different characters in Dreamtopia. The locations in Dreamtopia are Rainbow Cove, Sweetville, Sparkle Mountain, and Wispy Forest. There is an app called Barbie Dreamtopia Magical Hair. Official Descriptions "Barbie Dreamtopia is an all-new, magical, make-believe world imagined by Chelsea™, the youngest sister of Barbie™. Join Barbie, Chelsea, and her puppy Honey as they swim through rainbow rivers with beautiful mermaids and fly through cotton candy clouds with fairies. All you have to do is dream!" Chelsea: "Chelsea is funny, confident, and tells it like it is - which comes in handy when you have three older sisters! Chelsea is great at solving problems. And there are plenty of problems to solve in Barbie Dreamtopia! While she is bold and full of courage, she can also be shy and unsure of herself. It is times like these that Chelsea is glad to be exploring with the help of the princesses in the kingdom. Chelsea loves pink, cupcakes, puppies, puzzles, glitter, science, flowers, silly jokes, singing as loud as she can in the shower, and using her imagination." Honey: "Honey is Chelsea's sidekick and constant companion. She is silly, sweet, and optimistic. While she never speaks, she is always expressing herself with her puppy eyes and paws. Honey loves to explore Barbie Dreamtopia and all the fun new things she gets to chew on. Her favorite place is Rainbow Cove - it's the only place where she gets to snorkel like people! She’s also the luckiest pup in the world because there are no leashes in Barbie Dreamtopia!" Otto / The Notto Prince: "Otto is Chelsea's neighbor. He doesn’t play fair when they play games and he loves pancakes. If given a choice between plain or chocolate chip, he'll take both. He likes to make fun of Chelsea’s active imagination, but secretly Otto is jealous. Although he would never say it out loud, Chelsea is actually his best friend! Chelsea imagines Otto as “The Notto Prince” in the world of Barbie Dreamtopia. He is always appearing in a different disguise! Notto is definitely not a prince and he always thinks of himself before others." 'Rainbow Cove' "Rainbow Cove is a world bursting with energy, music, and all the colors of the rainbow high above the clouds. Mermaids even swim through rainbows filled with colorful fish! In this world, problems are solved by working together in harmony, just like the colors come together to form a beautiful rainbow." Barbie: "New to the throne, Barbie is the Rainbow Princess who valiantly leads the Junior Princesses in keeping peace and harmony in Rainbow Cove. In one quick splash, she can transform into a Rainbow Mermaid who takes charge of the colorful seas. She is a master of water and light who can magically conjure them into powerful rainbow creations. She can be regal when needed but would rather be skateboarding down rainbow ramps! Brave, loyal and true she is also quite daring, leading her friends on great adventures." Rainbow Fish: "The fish of Rainbow Cove are colorful and bold just like a rainbow itself! They feast on gold dust flakes that fall from fluffy prism clouds and nibble lightly at people’s toes if they dip their feet into the misty, colored fog. Their tails are luxuriously long and wonderfully wavy so they can sail over people’s head as they cruise through the ribbons of rainbow that twist through the sky." Singing Fish: "The Singing Fish of Rainbow Cove love to belt out ballads of old fish tales, keeping the rainbow seas colorfully musical even on the grayest of days. They travel in schools and never get caught out of tune. When it rains in Rainbow Cove, the singing fish perform the Golden Jubilee with the Junior Rainbow Princesses. They jump, splash and sing as the rain showers the cove in golden droplets." Blue Princess: "The Blue Princess of Rainbow Cove has the power to FREEZE. Sometimes, you need an icy bridge to get you where you need to be! The Blue Princess just gives water an icy stare with her crystal-colored eyes, and cool creations appear. But don’t think because she works with ice that she’s cold and unfriendly! She is not! She is warm and sweet on the inside." Red Princess: "The Red Princess of Rainbow Cove has the power of WARMTH. Just as the Blue Princess can freeze, the Red Princess can heat up a frosty situation! With one touch of her warm, enchanted hands, she can melt ice and sometimes hard feelings! She is a peacekeeper of the princesses and quite brave when she needs to be." Yellow Princess: "The Yellow Princess of Rainbow Cove has the power of LIGHT. When the moods are gloomy from a gray day, the Yellow Princess just spins up to the sun and gives it a poke. Suddenly everything brightens and glows, giving life to the rainbows that flow through the sky." 'Wispy Forest' "The Wispy Forest is filled with flowering forests for Chelsea to explore! The talkative trees have tangled vines that swirl up like split-ends. And the animals and princesses express themselves through amazing hairstyles. In this kingdom, being yourself and taking chances are fun and celebrated. After all, if you don't like a haircut, it grows back!" Barbie: "Barbie the Forest Princess is the oldest sister in the Princess Tribe, which means she is both brave and caring, and a sister that the other Princesses all look up to. She loves to play with her sisters and pets in Wispy Forest. And when she wants to express herself, she creates imaginative hairstyles. If she’s feeling artistic, her hair can become a paintbrush and palette. If she's feeling proud, it can transform into a regal peacock. But don’t forget... her hair also has other magical abilities." Locksley Longhair: "Locksley Longhair Bunny is the quick and clever Captain of the Hare Brigade in Wispy Forest. She is always happy to hop into action and is forever foraging for the perfect hare clip. If there is trouble in Wispy Forest, Locksley jumps at the chance to be the hero even if her own mischief caused the problem! She’s a fluffy, fearless friend of the forest." Hedgehogs - Herberto and Hazel: "Herberto and Hazel are master hairstylists from Hairbun Burrow. This husband and wife team have been gifted with a knack for knots and can wrangle anyone’s hair into a magical mane creation. One quick brush from their conjuring quills and hair comes to life in fantastic forms. Their quest for new customers is never ending so beware if you have bad hair!"Official Descriptions Pink Magazine Advertorial Descriptions *Sweetville - "Cotton candy clouds, cupcake trampolines, marshmallow beds, and strawberry chairs - it's a topsy-turvy world of colour and sweetness!" *Sparkle Mountain - "In Sparkle Mountain Kingdom, Chelsea strolls along gem-lined streets, dances in shimmering ballgowns, and swims under sparkling waterfalls." Products *cff49 Barbie® Bubble-tastic Mermaid™ Doll *cgf42 Barbie® Chelsea® Friends Fairy Doll *ckb21 Barbie® Dance & Spin Ballerina™ Doll *dhc38 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Unicorn *dhc39 Barbie® Fairytale Dress Up Gift Set *dhc40 Barbie® Rainbow Lights Mermaid™ Doll *dhm46 Barbie® Candy Kingdom Mermaid Doll *dhm47 Barbie® Rainbow Kingdom Mermaid Doll *dhm48 Barbie® Gem Kingdom Mermaid Doll *dhm51 Barbie® Candy Kingdom Fairy Doll *dhm52 Barbie® Princess Rainbow Doll *dhm53 Barbie® Princess Gem Doll *dhm54 Barbie® Princess Candy Doll *dhm55 Barbie® Gem Kingdom Fairy Doll *dhm56 Barbie® Rainbow Kingdom Fairy Doll *dhm60 Barbie® Princess Gem Fashion Doll *dhm61 Barbie® Mermaid Gem Fashion Doll *dkb55 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Chelsea - Pink Hair *dkb57 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Chelsea - Blonde Hair *dkb58 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Chelsea - Purple Hair *dkb59 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Princess Doll - Purple Hair *dkb60 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Princess Doll - Blonde Hair *dkb61 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Princess Doll - Pink Hair *dkb62 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Snap 'n Style Princess *dkb63 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom Longest Locks Doll - Blonde *dkm21 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom Longest Locks Doll - Brunette *dkr09 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ 17-Inch Princess Doll *dng08 Barbie® Mini Mermaid Rainbow Doll *dng09 Barbie® Mini Mermaid Gem Doll *dng10 Barbie® Mini Mermaid Candy Doll *dnp41 Barbie® Mermaid Doll *dph25 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ Snap 'n Style Princess Nikki® Doll *dpk21 Barbie® Endless Hair Kingdom™ 17-Inch Princess Doll *dpp90 Barbie® Rainbow Cove™ Light Show Princess *dpr98 Barbie® Princess Doll *dpr99 Barbie® Princess Doll *dpy37 Barbie® Rainbow Cove™ 7 Doll Gift Set *dpy39 Barbie® Rainbow Cove™ Princess Castle Playset *dpy40 Barbie® Rainbow Cove™ Light Show Princess *dvm80 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Cherry Figure *dvm81 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Bear Figure *dvm83 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Marshmallow Figure *dvm84 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Watermelon Figure *dvm88 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Small Fairy Doll Cupcake Theme *dvm89 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Small Fairy Doll Citrus Theme *dvm90 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Small Fairy Doll Gumdrop Theme *dvm95 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy™ Doll *dvm96 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy™ Doll *dvm98 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbles ’n Fun™ Mermaid Doll *dvm99 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbles ’n Fun™ Mermaid Doll *dvn00 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbles ’n Fun™ Mermaid Doll *dvn02 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Pink Rainbow Cove™ Chelsea Sprite Doll *dvn03 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Red Rainbow Cove™ Chelsea Sprite Doll *dvn04 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Orange Rainbow Cove™ Chelsea Sprite Doll *dvn05 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Yellow Rainbow Cove™ Chelsea Sprite Doll *dvn06 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Teal Rainbow Cove™ Chelsea Sprite Doll *dvn07 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Blue Rainbow Cove™ Chelsea Sprite Doll *dwh10 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Unicorn *dwh42 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Color Stylin'® Princess *dwh43 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Color Stylin'® Princess *dwp59 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Magical Dreamboat *dyx28 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Princess *dyx29 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Princess (Nikki) *dyx31 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Carriage *dyx32 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Castle *fcr45 Barbie® Fairy Candy Fashion *fcw90 Barbie® Princess Doll *fcw91 Barbie® Princess Doll *fdj10 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Chelsea and Sandwich Friend *fdj11 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Chelsea and Cookie Friend *fdj19 Barbie™ Dreamtopia Sweetville Princess Tea Party *fnf76 Barbie® Dreamtopia™ Gift Set *fnt41 Rainbow Cove™ Castle Gift Set *fpm75 Barbie® Dreamtopia™ Castle Play Kit *ftg79 Barbie® Rainbow Lights Mermaid™ Doll *fxb70 Barbie™ Sweetville Tea Party Gift Set *fxc39 Barbie™ Sweetville Royal Gift Set Browser Games *Coloring Creations Game *Sparkle Mountain Ride *Rainbow Cove Cloud Creations *Wispy Forest Spot The Difference *Sweetville Sugar Match *Dreamtopia Adventure Games (Note: An instrumental of the song "What's Gonna Happen" from the 2014 movie Barbie and the Secret Door plays.) **Rainbow Cove Roller Coaster ("Race roller coasters up and down rainbow tracks, soaring high above the skies and dipping into colorful lakes.") **Wispy Forest Find the Pair **Sparkle Mountain Spot the Difference **Sweetville Candy Creations *Sparkle Mountain Spot the Difference *Rainbow Cove Roller Coaster *Wispy Forest Find the Pair ("Find and match the adorable hairstyles and magical characters from the Endless Hair Kingdom.") *Sweetville Candy CreationsBrowser Games Shorts 'Wispy Forest' *5 May 2016 - Wispy Forest Part 1: "When Chelsea is frustrated that her hair won’t cooperate before the Pink Moon Jubilee, a festival when your hair can be anything you want it to be, her hair takes on a mind of its own and runs away." (3:43) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TXB5wnyjd8 *13 May 2016 - Wispy Forest Part 2: "Chelsea and Barbie chase her escaped hair creature through the Fair Hair Forest, discovering it in the hands (or on the head) of the Notto Prince. With the help of Barbie, Chelsea and her hair creature work out their differences, finally reuniting just in time to enjoy the Pink Moon Jubilee." (3:10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5F-TEfTP3zI 'Rainbow Cove' *19 May 2016 - Rainbow Cove Part 1: "Barbie, the Rainbow Princess, loses a magic stone that provides all of the color to Rainbow World. Worried that she won’t be able to recover the stone before her crowning ceremony, Chelsea and Honey help her look, as they race along the rainbow ramps against the Notto Prince, who wants the stone for himself." (3:55) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtSzeY3AxrE *26 May 2016 - Rainbow Cove Part 2: "After the magic stone goes sliding down a rainbow, Chelsea and the Notto Prince race to retrieve it. With the help of Barbie and the other Rainbow Princesses, Chelsea retrieves the stone just in time for Barbie's ceremony." (3:58) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gOnzij-NeU 'Sweetville' *30 Jun 2016 - Sweetville Part 1: "When the bridge over the lemonade river is destroyed, the creatures of Sweetville are worried that they won’t make it across the river for the Innovation Celebration being held at the Lollipop Gardens. The townspeople work together using the unsuccessful ideas of the mysterious Captain Snickerdoodle, revealed to be the Notto Prince, who destroyed the bridge on purpose." (2:43) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOVdUlkXh4s *7 Jul 2016 - Sweetville Part 2: "The Notto Prince reveals that he destroyed the bridge because he was afraid everyone would laugh at his ideas. Inspired by Notto and Chelsea, Barbie has an idea and they work together to build a giant cupcake trampoline so they can bounce across the river." (2:24) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIW5452KKfU 'Sparkle Mountain' *14 Jul 2016 - Sparkle Mountain Part 1: "On a class scavenger hunt for magic jewels, Chelsea and Apprentice Queen Barbie engage in a race against the Notto Prince and the Elephant King who want the jewels for themselves." (2:19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJI8a1aQwi0 *21 Jul 2016 - Sparkle Mountain Part 2: "In the final stretch, with one jewel to go, Barbie and Chelsea abandon their search for jewels to help a kitten in need. When they clean him up, they find that the kitten wears a collar adorned in jewels, and by helping someone in need instead of looking for jewels, Barbie passes her test." (2:47) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChnMwND7-NM ''Barbie Dreamtopia'' Special The Barbie Dreamtopia special was released in 2016. It was taken by several broadcasters including Cartoon Network (Latin-America), Super RTL (Germany), Pop TV (UK), MiniMini (Poland), Karusel (Russia), and Media Prima (Malaysia).Takers It is set in Wispy Forest and Rainbow Cove. ''Barbie Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun'' Barbie Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun is the second animated special. It was released in 2017, and is set in Sweetville and Sparkle Mountain. 'Official Description' "Welcome to Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun, a brand new full movie special only on YouTube! Join Barbie and Chelsea as they visit the whimsical lands of Dreamtopia through Chelsea’s imagination. In this exclusive YouTube special, Barbie and Chelsea go on four fun-filled adventures where they transform into mermaids, fairies with bubble wings, and even meet unicorns! Watch on YouTube Kids: https://ytkids.app.goo.gl/gm4E" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrAWFtWyEJs Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series Barbie Dreamtopia: The Series is an animated show that is exclusive to YouTube. It is aimed at pre-school children, and will have 52 episodes at 11 minutes each. Animated by Snowball Studios, the series was greenlit following the huge success of the Barbie Dreamtopia special. 'Description' "Enter a world of fantastical adventure with Mattel Creation’s newest preschool animated series. Barbie's youngest sister, Chelsea, takes us on a fantastical journey to the land of her dreams. Together with their friends, Chelsea and Barbie embark on amazing adventures as they explore exciting new lands full of limitless possibility and important life lessons."Poster and description - Animation World News 'Episode 1' "Building a Licorice Barn": "In Sweetville, Chelsea and Barbie help the Unicones investigate the destruction of their licorice barn. With unexpected help from the Notto Prince, the friends help rebuild the barn, and learn a lesson in patience along the way." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3gGjooGQSI 'Episode 2' "The Supersonic Sparkling Lemonator": "In Sweetville, the Notto Prince is building a Supersonic Sparkling Lemonator, but when it goes haywire, he is embarrassed and it takes Chelsea and Barbie to convince him to try again - using his hidden baby blanket." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfK6Rc_Souo 'Episode 3' "The Gemonstrator": "Chelsea and Apprentice Glitter Queen Barbie must help Sapphire, the Gem Fairy, use the Gemonstrator to make beautiful gems for the annual Gem Ceremony." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aB3pnCubK4 'Episode 4' "Keep On Looking 'til You Find It": "In Sparkle Mountain, the Elephant King’s crown, Apprentice Glitter Queen Barbie’s wand, and even Honey go missing. Rallied by a joyful song, and some helpful Glitter Ball creatures, Chelsea and Barbie are determined to just keep looking until they find them!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1V2idCWpQ0 'Episode 5' "The Sweetest Journey": "While on a nature hike with Barbie, Chelsea runs ahead as Barbie takes her own sweet time. Meanwhile in Dreamtopia, Princess Berry Swirl Barbie prepares the castle for the Sweet Pair Party, but Peanut Butter can’t find Jelly, so Chelsea help him find his partner in time for the big event." "Not only is each Dreamtopia episode full of make-believe fun, it also features carefully selected social and emotional lessons that serve as opportune teachable moments and conversation starters for parents to have with their child. The Dreamtopia episode, “The Sweetest Journey,” is designed to help children learn about the importance of patience. This activity will help your child practice patience. Learn more about these individual lessons, and find helpful resources and activities on how to make the most of your Dreamtopia viewing experience with your child by visiting" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5J_PsUC_5Y Books *Barbie Dreamtopia Big Golden Book *Barbie Dreamtopia The Sweetest Dream References http://www.barbie.mattel.my/dreamtopia/ www.barbie.com/dreamtopia-parents http://barbie.mattel.com/en-us/about/scrapbooking.html http://barbie.mattel.com/en-us/about/straw-car-maze.html http://barbie.mattel.com/en-us/about/lemonade-stand.html Category:Barbie Dreamtopia